Turtles
Turtles, together with Pigs are some of the best "power up" materials to boost your crew's EXP. They belong to the Booster Class. There are four types of Turtles: * Treasure Turtles * Daimyo Turtles * Elder Turtles * Hime Turtles Battle EXP/Beli You can find Treasure and Daimyo turtles in various story and fortnight locations. Elder and Hime can be found only in the following events: Chance: Color Hime Turtle Rush (very rare event and the only one to contain Hime turtle): EXP 3990 Beli: ~210 (date for Hime alone on last stage version) Color Elder Turtles Beach (rare event, with all 5 stages having a chance to drop Elder):: EXP 500 Beli ~4000 (date for low HP version) Rush of Color Turtles (bi-weekly event with 1-2 Elder turtles): EXP 1230 Beli ~115__FORCETOC__ Turtle EXP All turtles have a type ( , , , , or ), and extra EXP is gained when fusing a turtle into a character with a matching type. At July 4th 2017, the exp for boosters was increased. The old values are in brackets. Turtle Locations The only way to capture turtles is to farm them in specific areas. They may be found: *In the Adventure's chapters listed below *During certain Daily and Limited Time Events *During the Guerrilla Turtles event, that is the best place to farm them *Achieving certain goals in Missions *Playing Friend Game *Special events Chance! Color Hime Turtle Rush! (difficult, discussed below) and Rush of Color Elder Turtles (so simple it does not need a guide). Treasure Turtles - Farmable from Shells Town to Upper Yard ~ Ark Maxim Daimyo Turtles - Farmable from Baratie to Upper Yard ~ Ark Maxim Elder Turtles - not Farmable during Adventure Note: Elder turtles can be found during the weekly Daily:Monday and Daily:Friday events as well as during occasional special events like A Rainbow Rush of Turtles!. You can also receive them as prizes from the Friends Game or Snail Transponders minigames. Hime Turtles - Not Farmable during Adventure Note: Hime turtles can be found only during rare special events like the Chance! Onyx Hime Turtle Rush!. They are also rarely (every few months) given out as gifts from Bandai to all players. Farming Turtles Elder Turtles The following guide applies to farming Elder turtle events that are available as part of the Monday events or similar ones (like A Rainbow Rush of Turtles!). For farming during the rare Hime turtle events, see guides for those respective events (Chance! Onyx Hime Turtle Rush!). Elder turtle battles are composed of five stages (battles). The first stage contains 5 Treasure turtles, The second stage one Daimyo and four treasure turtles, the third and fouth have one Daimyo and 2 Treasure Turtles, and the last stage has one Elder and two Daimyo. A special rare stage can appear containing just the Elder turtle. The Elder turtle will drop every time when he appears as a special stage. To maximize the speed of completing this event (essential considering it is a 30 minutes limited one), consider the following tips: * Speed high damage strategy: Bring 3x or 2.5x leads and heavy hitters (beatsticks that deal 1200 damage for 2.5x captains and 1000 damage characters for 3x captains). Chose the right color for the turtle type (so mostly team on Mondays to farm the turtles, etc.). If you do not have the right characters, you are probably low level (Pirate Level <100), but there are ways to help beginner teams too - skip to the next strategy. Anyway, a high damage team will be able to blow through turtle defenses, particularly on perfects (through Elder ones have such a high defense that can require six perfects for some teams and is impossible for others). It is not enough to burst on one round, you need to be able to consistently do this damage to each turtle on each stage (through of course the bigger the turtle, the higher its defense). Teams that can do this need to run 2.5x damage captains or higher, with 3x being preferred. You should be able to clear each stage (3-6 turtles) in 1-2 rounds with the average run duration of 1-2 minutes or so, so you should be able to do about ~20 runs give or take based on mistakes and speed that you're character animations allow. ** Best turtle captains for speed runs: Marco the Phoenix, with his 3xPSY character boost, is one of the best turtle captain for Monday runs against INT turtles using such speed tactics. If you don't have him or Red-Haired Shanks, Dismantler Franky is a good farmable fortnight 2.5xPSY booster you should get eventually. Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage's 3.5xSTR boost is great for QCK, and decent for other turtles too, and he is a farmable raid boss so you should end up with him sooner or later. Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third and similar captains work very well, of course, through the F2P options are more limited for rainbow teams (Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer, Mr. 4 and Lassoo the Dog-Gun). Most legends (Sugo-Fest rares) of course work pretty well, too, once you have good teams for them, but that's another guide. ** Double Ironfist Fullbody another great farmable character (and very easily farmable at that) that can be used to autokill the elder turtle in one turn, saving you one or two minutes on the run. He can be special MAX'd at 5 turns so it will be a better option for speed runs. Some high damage teams with expert players who can hit perfects may not need him, being able to take out the Elder with regular chains, but for most teams, Fullbody is a great addition, and even for combo teams, he is a good backup. *** Combo and ATK boosts do not match well. Avoid bringing long combo units like Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin if you have the strength to kill the turtles with regular attacks. Higher combos take longer to cycle through and will slow down you speed runs. * If you do not have the right characters (presumably you are a new player with few choices), you have some other choices: **'High combo strategy': First option is just to do regular hits as quickly as possible, using the "tap tap tap" method; for that select characters with the highest combo statistic. This is recommended for starting players who do not have high damage output teams or when you are too busy to pay attention to the game. And it turns out pretty good run times now that turtles are easier. Treasure turtles have 6 HP, and teen turtles have 15 in a standard turtle rush. So the trick for the subs is to use no one with a combo below 6, and to have two subs add up to 15. Using this method you can expect to clear most stages in a single round. A very good sub pairing is Fullbody (assuming you have a fullbody with a cooldown of 7 or better, otherwise go with a higher combo value instead, and maxxed is preferable, the ship Bezan Black can speed up the cooldown if you don't have him maxxed yet) and Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin together, then two other characters (usually a combo 7 and a combo 8, or two combo 8s like Kuro or G2 Luffy). Two captains with combo 6 or above could speed things up more, but a better choice for captains are captains that enhance drops. A Baccarat, Haruta, or Jean Ango captain adds roughly the equivalent of one more clear each, and a Buggy captain adds the equivalent of a bit more than 2 clears each. If you're doing 11-13 clears with this team (11 should be fairly easy even without a Fullbody), then with with double Buggy this can be the equivalent of as much as 18 clears, which is easily comparable to any other strategy for clearing turtle rushes and as a bonus, this team should be able to clear all the evolver caves as well (except maybe rainbow dragon) **'Marine tandem strategy': Second one is as follows: a team of 5 marines (see the Knuckle Ensign Navy HQ for Tandem team) can deal 2,000 in fixed damage as a tandem. It relies on pulling a tandem orb so it cannot be relied upon consistently, but works wonders for lower level teams. **'Fixed damage special strategy': Third, there are some highly useful specials that can define or improve your strategy. If your team relies on specials for speed farming, just get to the Elder turtle stage as fast as possible. Then just attack and miss with one character until your specials are ready. There's no need to waste time attacking with your whole team if that's what you are waiting on to clear the stage. The useful specials to consider are: *** Fullbody's special, discussed above. *** If you do not have Fullbody or do not have the strength to take out the Daimyo turtles with regular attacks, wipe out the whole stage with a fixed damage special (Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe is the F2P option you are given at the start of the game). *** Additionally, poison damage is also fixed damage that will wipe the turtles in one turn. *** A lower level team MAY benefit from a Defense Reduction special if all else fails. Some characters can half or completely negate high defense. Even the lightest hitter will be able to take out a turtle with a regular hit when their defense is removed. The problem with this approach is it can be quite slow due to waiting for higher cooldowns. A F2P def lowering unit that's easiest to get is Cabin Boy Helmeppo. Hime / Princess Turtles The Hime turtle meta game has changed turtles! Hime/Princess turtle defense is so high that building up burst rounds requires top notch specials, and their HP is too high to be affected by combo teams. Rather then bursts, you will want to go with fixed/Base Damage specials. Therefore, the Princess Turtles stage is really about surviving while charging specials, by tanking, healing, and/or reducing cooldown time of specials to use them as quickly as possible. And all of that while trying to squeeze as many 50 stamina runs in 30 minutes as possible! In either case, you want to charge all specials on stage 1, as there is a chance you will encounter bonus stage Hime as early as stage 2. So the usual run for most teams is - stall all you need on stage 1, then special/special/special/special and you are done. For new players, the most accessible team that can clear this, safely if not quickly, involves either the usual Eneru-healing, or a bit faster, HP tanking with a 2x HP captain As new players' Eneru is likely at super-slow 32 or so turns CD, the 2x HP approach is a bit faster as it involves specials that are usually around 18-25 range. The deal for team construction is you'll want: *Captains to either, tank, heal or to reduce cooldown times. *2 Elder Killer Turtle units *2 Princess Killer units Short PSA: to speed things up on stage 1, first look at turtle CD. If they are all on 1/3 or 2/4, just take out the ones that attack sooner, no brainer. But if they are staggered 1/2/3/4, chose either 1/3 or 2/4 group since the all are on 2 CD after a while they just attack every turn and by taking one of those groups out you save yourself few precious seconds of enemy's attack animation, which given you may stall 10+ turns here can add to at least half a minute, maybe much more, per run. One final PSA, when you use a fixed damage special to clear a round it won't reduce the cooldowns on other specials, so make sure when you start to move forward your specials are ready! But you can save 1 extra turn if you use a poisoner like Don Krieg: leave stage 1 with 1 turn to charge on whoever is your longest special (as long as it is not the poisoner), use the poisoner on stage 2, and your final special will still charge. Do note this is not really a time saver as poison requires attack which takes few seconds; ideally for speediest runs you should use shortest cooldown units, and treat poison (and def reduction) as adding few seconds (~1 turn) to your run. Recommended Ships *Navy Ship: for stalling teams to get extra HP *Bezan Black: Good for team looking to speed up cooldown *Going Merry Flying Model: Good for the healing captain approach. Pretty much all other ships are for health. Thousand Sunny is remotely useful to clear out the teens but it's not really useful for Elder or Hime turtles. Recommended Captains *Post Turn Heal: Take a look through all the units that have a Post Turn Heal. Some are better than others, but they all might be just what you need to survive through the first round while you charge your specials! :* Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: The best PTH unit as he can one-shot princess turtles with his special. Slow guaranteed win! :*Any Vivi will work. Her special is useless for the turtles so make sure your other 5 slots have you covered! *Reduce Special Charge Time units: These units reduce the charge time at the start of the match. It doesn't matter really if your units match for damage with captain ability, it's all about using specials to progress! :*Duval Rosy Life Riders Leader: Must have appropriate sub specials to win! See sample team below. :*Morning Star Rakuyo: maybe? :*Sengoku: maybe? *Double HP units. This strategy replaces healing with enough HP to tank on the first stage for several turns until your specials are ready. The recommended colors are , and , or Strikers, due to availability of best specials (fixed damage and poison); out of those the INT team with Flower Sword Vista is most advisable due to his special. Note that unlike most other events where you want a Double HP and ATK captain, since here you'll be killing turtles with specials/combo attacks, you may also consider the usually forgotten Double HP captains, which may be a solution if you are missing the double ATK and HP ones. It is still recommended you pair your double HP captain with a friend's HP and ATK captain if you will also use a DEF-reducer as one of your Hime killer moves. Captains that provide a 1.5 ATK and HP boost could possibly work too - try it if you are desperate and let us know :) *** Flower Sword Vista (2xATK/HP) or Hotori and Kotori Skypiea Vice Head Enforcers (2xHP). 1.5 booster: Nami Thunderbolt Tempo *** Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin (2xATK/HP)or Brontosaurus (2xHP). 1.5 booster: Roronoa Zoro Three Thousand Worlds: The Final Stroke *** Diamond Jozu (2xATK/HP) or Triceratops/Miss Valentine 10,000 Kilo Guillotine (2xHP). ***Striker: Aokiji Ice Man (2xATK/HP) or Miss Doublefinger Human Spike (2xHP) Recommended Support Units *Elder Killer Units: *See the Base Damage units category. These units can clear stages 1-4 assuming you do not have the secret princess turtle show up! You'll need at least two of these. ::*Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea: 1,000 (CD 20>14) ::*Roronoa Zoro A Pirate Who Lives by His Code: like Kuma but in green - 1,000 (CD 20>14) ::*Dog Penguin: 500 (CD 17>8) ::*Brook Rumbar Pirates Musician and Swordsman 500 (CD 17>9) ::*Kami Eneru: 6,000 (20>15) ::*Flower Sword Vista: 5,000 (15>10) ::*General Zombie: 1,000 but reduces health to 1 (30>15) ::*Sanji Diable Jambe: 5,000 (15>10) ::*Sanji Grill Shot: 5,000 (15>10) but also kills hime at (20>15) ::*Gecko Moria Thriller Bark Ruler - 5,000 x 10 usually clears the entire stage (22>16) ::*Nico Robin Flame of the Revolution 5,000 (15>9) ::*Aokiji Navy HQ Admiral 10,000 (21>15) :*Poison units can one-shot all elder and daimyo turtles. ::*Brook Cowardly Skeleton will also heal you (23>15) ::*Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 (15>12) ::*Master Caesar (25>18) ::*Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member also kills hime (24>14) ::*Black Hunter Adept Shandian Warrior (20>15) ::*Contemplative Guard (20>15) ::*Ghost Princess Perona (23>14) ::*Neptunian Squid (15>12) *Princess Killer Units: You'll want at least two of these due to the chance that a secret princess turtle may show up! *PK units with fixed damage specials *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru - 20k fixed damage to everyone (32>15) ::*Tilestone - His fixed damage to one enemy can one-shot the Hime Turtle (20>14) ::*Sentomaru Marine Science Unit Commander - like Tilestone, but a turn slower. Better stats though (22>15) ::*Sentomaru the Axe Naval HQ Fleet Officer - same, 22>15 ::*Dracule Mihawk Hawk-Eye - again, turn more for even better stats etc. 100,000 damage at 23>16 ::*Maelstrom Spider Squard - his special deals 10x character's ATK in fixed damage to one enemy (and reduces your HP by 30%). He'll need to be somewhere in mid-60s for him to kill Hime single-handedly, but even if he does not, he will put her in range of a poisoner (in particular, Sir Crocodile). (21>14) ::*Sanji Grill Shot - 50,000 at 2nd stage, also kills bodyguards (20>15) ::*Gecko Moria Thriller Bark Ruler - 5,000 x 10 usually clears the entire stage (24>16) ::*Sir Crocodile - the strongest poisoner in the game, his poison (which affects a single target only!) is 10x as strong as most other characters, which translates to about 6k damage if he is maxed. You'll still need to survive 2 or more Hime hits if relying on him before his poison eats through her, so plan accordingly. (17>12) ::*Boa Marigold - new unit with same special as Sir Croc (17>12) ::*Chief Warden Magellan Undersea Prison Impel Down - another strong poisoner (21>15) :*PK units with Defense Reduction: These units will reduce the armor on Hime/Princess turtles and you can take them out with regular attacks! ::*Shanks Black Clad Emperor: He's particularly great once his cooldown is MAX for Onyx turtles! ::*Cabin Boy Helmeppo: If you've leveled up his cooldown to 20, you can effectively move faster without a powered up Eneru for faster runs. ::*Manticore: He only has an 18 turn cooldown at MAX, but it's a lot of work to get there! Recommended Teams for Hime Turtles Extra cooldown team tips: Enel's special is MAX at 17 so a two cooldown socket Enel team will be a 14-15 turn stall. This can take up to 5 minutes on average. For Cooldown reduction teams, you can get a MAX of 9 turns reduced bringing Enel down to 8 turn cooldown. These can bring you to about a 2-3 minute run. While cooldown reduction leads are useful, you'll do very little damage with attacks so you MUST have put in the time to lower your cooldowns on all units to about 17 or below. Having 2 cooldown sockets and the Bezan Black will get you all the way there, but you must put in the time before you can start using these squads. With the cooldown reduction leads you need to make sure you can take out 2-3 daimyo in the first 2 turns to stay alive. Since the Daimyo in round one only have 20 hp at a minimum you must have the units to be able to deal enough combo hits to take them out. After that your specials will carry you to victory! How to Beat Chance! Hime Turtle Rush! Note: Your team should have TWO PK (Princess Killers). The secret stage appearance is low (maybe ~20%), but you should try to be ready for it. Have a backup strategy (special) ready to deal with it from 2nd stage onwards (no verifiable reports of Hime on 1st stage have been shown up to date). |- |2 | |4 Daimyo Turtles, 2 Elder Turtles. If you need to stall more: Target an Elder Turtle who has at least a 2 turn cooldown. Fire through your entire squad's attack and let each attack miss on one of the Elder Turtle. Repeat on the second round and it should finish off the Elder turtle. Repeat this process for turns 3 and 4 on the second elder turtle. Continue to stall with one missed attack per turn on the Daimyo turtles until all your specials are maxed out. For Duval teams and other teams with charged specials, just let a non-Pk special (Sanji, Vista, Don Krieg, etc.) rip! | |- |3 | |2 Daimyo and 1 Elder Turtle. For Enel/Vista teams, use your fixed damage/poison dealers like Don Krieg, Sanji or Vista to kill all the turtles in one round. For Duval teams, just let a non-PK special rip! | |- |4 | |1 Elder and 2 Daimyo Turtle. For Enel/Vista teams, use your fixed damage/poison dealers like Don Krieg, Sanji or Vista to kill all the turtles in one round. For Duval teams, just let a your special rip! If you haven't encountered a Princess Turtle yet then you will have 2 princess turtle killing specials ready. It doesn't matter which one you use! | |- |5 | |Onyx Hime Turtle. Your double Enel team should have at least one of your Enel's maxed out at this point. However, if you have a character that can deal 12,500 Base Damage to one character, it is recommended you target the Hime Turtle first (if dealing with a version where she is not alone, if she is alone, it doesn't matter, of course). Double Vista teams should use their PK move accordingly. For Duval teams, let your last special rip to take out the Hime Turtle! | |} Congrats, you've beaten the round and have earned your title and rainbow gem! Team Builder Helper Category:Gameplay Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Characters